


Nuevos proyectos

by FujurPreux



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Princess Tutu
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord y Drosselmeyer hablan sobre sus planes a futuro. Spoilers para Princess Tutu y el principio de la segunda temporada de My Little Pony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevos proyectos

Un mantel sobre una mesa, sobre el mantel un juego de té y dos tazas, ante la mesa dos individuos que un hipotético tercero habría podido calificar como estrafalarios y muy coloridos. Ellos, en cambio, se definían como únicos y originales. Quizá aceptarían hedonistas de estar en el humor correcto.

-La decoración es muy interesante -dijo Discord tras tomar un sorbo de su taza de té, el meñique levantado. Con la otra mano... pezuña, señalaba el fondo de la habitación, compuesta por un sistema de relojería.

-Muchas gracias -respondió Drosselmeyer haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. Se mesó la barba-. Soy un viejo sentimental. No estoy seguro de por qué lo conservo.

Discord miró a su anfitrión con el ojo entreabierto.

-¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin abandonaste Kinkan?

Drosselmeyer rió entre dientes.

-En parte. En realidad, esa historia ya está terminada.

-Ya -respondió Discord. Chasqueó los dedos... garras para hacer aparecer un platón lleno de pastelitos cubiertos de betún de colores-. Supongo que buscas nuevos proyectos.

-Desde luego, mi buen amigo.

Discord comió uno de los pastelitos, llevándolo a su boca con su magia.

-Ya era hora, en serio -dijo con la boca llena-. Te habías obsesionado mucho con aquel.

-Tenía mis razones -Drosselmeyer masticó despacio uno de los pastelitos-. Mis personajes se rebelaron.

-¡Ugh! ¡Te entiendo! ¡Es horrible cuando eso pasa! ¡Te arruinan todo cuando se ponen a improvisar!

Drosselmeyer estuvo a punto de responder lo cierto que era todo aquello, pero se detuvo justo cuando abría la boca y miró a Discord con suspicacia.

-Tú no eres escritor -dijo.

-No. ¡Pero sí soy un artista!-Discord se subió a la mesa al reclamar esto (tuvo cuidado de no pisotear los pastelillos, sin embargo)-. ¡Lo mío es el performance! ¡Adoro la cara de mis espectadores cuando logro sorprenderlos! Lo cual ocurre cada vez que se descuidan.

Drosselmeyer se apuró a salvar la tetera del desplante de su invitado.

-Si vas a sorprender a la gente, no deberías quejarte cuando te sorprenden de vuelta.

Esto puso a Discord en un ánimo pensativo. Se deslizó de nuevo a su asiento, alicaído, y Drosselmeyer pudo restituir la tetera a su lugar.

-¿Dejaste el país de los ponies?-preguntó Drosselmeyer una vez que se hubo sentado de nuevo.

-Mmmmnnnnaaaaah exactamente. Más como que de momento soy persona non grata y tengo prohibida la entrada a Equestria. Nada grave, ha pasado antes. Volveré a su debido momento, y será hermoso.

-¿Qué tan hermoso?

-¡Será el evento más maravilloso que jamás se haya visto!

Drosselmeyer apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos.

-Si quieres hacer algo de verdad espectacular, no estaría mal que contaras con un libreto.

Fue el turno de Discord de mirar con suspicacia a Drosselmeyer.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

Drosselmeyer rió de nuevo.

-Como dije, estoy en busca de un nuevo proyecto.

-No, no. Eso lo dije yo. Pero -Discord dio la vuelta a la mesa en un parpadeo y colocó una mano alrededor de los hombros de Drosselmeyer- háblame un poco más sobre eso.

-Quizá se me hayan ocurrido un par de ideas que podríamos ir afinando si me das detalles sobre tus... personajes. Aunque tendríamos que distraer a Uzura.

Discord agitó las orejas e hizo aparcer una caja enorme llena de dulces.

-Claro, claro -dijo-. ¿Podemos comenzar ahora? Porque tengo muchas ganas de hablarte sobre Celestia.

Drosselmeyer sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

-A ella la conozco. No estoy seguro de que pueda hacer de ella una buena heroína. He perdido el toque con la realeza; mi última protagonista fue un pato.

-¡Oh, oh! Entonces, tengo que hablarte de esta Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Excelente! Espera a que vaya por papel y tinta.

Discord los hizo aparecer en la mesa justo frente a Drosselmeyer.

-No hay necesidad -replicó a la vez que jalaba su propia silla para sentarse junto a su amigo.

Discord habló el resto de la tarde y Drosselmeyer escribió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Juntos, ambos estaban seguros, planearían algo excepcionalmente divertido. Para ellos, es decir. Pero, y en esto también estaban de acuerdo, no es como si hubiera alguien más a quien valiera la pena entretener.

Era lindo tener un amigo con quien poder compartir tantas cosas.


End file.
